Et si la fin du monde avait une fin?
by Paawelll
Summary: L'histoire d'un monde souterrain, d'une vie après la fin du monde dans le métro de Moscou. L'histoire de Sam Polkinkova et d'une jeune fille prénommée Nina qui vont tout faire pour aider leur station, au péril de leur vie. Histoire inspirée et tirée du livre Metro 2033 écrit par Dmitry Glukhovsky
1. Chapter 1

Rijskaya brillait de mille feux, du moins, autant qu'une station pouvait briller désormais. L'éclairage rouge, qui, à l'époque, s'activait lors d'une panne de courant, était à présent le seul éclairage disponible sous-terre. Rares étaient les stations qui possédaient encore des ampoules au mercure, et ceux qui avait l'habitude de cette rouge lumière étaient aveuglés lorsqu'ils débarquaient dans ces stations luxueuses et bien éclairée.

Pourtant, malgré ce faible éclairage, la station n'en restait pas moins brillante. En effet, aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour pour cette station et ces habitants une faction de la VDNKh devait arriver dans les heures qui suivaient afin d'installer une communication reliant Rijskaya, Alexeïevskaya ainsi que VDNKh. Une alliance venait d'être faite entre les trois stations assurant la protection de chacune d'entre elle et un appui militaire. Il arrivait régulièrement que des stations s'allient dans le but d'assurer une sécurité renforcée contre un ennemi commun : les mutants. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que parfois, ces mêmes stations s'étaient tenues en guerre quelques mois auparavant pour diverses raisons conflits d'intérêts, idéologie... Aujourd'hui était un temps de paix, seulement, pour combien de temps ?

-Eh Sam ! On a besoin de toi au poste de frontière pour accueillir nos potes ! Hurla Bourbon à plein poumon.

Sam se leva difficilement avec un air de lassitude sur le visage. Il se fichait éperdument de cette alliance, il n'était même pas un habitant de Rijskaya, c'était juste un habitué de cet endroit. Il prit son sac sur ces épaules et se dirigea sans grâce à la frontière. Certains le saluèrent sur son passage tandis que les cris assourdissant des commerçants crevaient les tympans de chaque personne présente sur le quai. Il décida de couper le chemin par la rame, une des seules rames restante du métro, la plupart avait été enlevé dans des fins commerciales ou matérielles. Cette rame était l'attraction touristique de cette station, à condition de risquer sa vie et de traverser La Hanse et la ligne communiste bien évidemment.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il salua l'homme qu'il devait remplacer, il s'agissait d'un certain Azarov. Azarov avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, il devait avoir veillé assez longtemps pour avoir ce regard. Azarov n'avait que 17 ans, il se contentait de faire son job et retournait à son boulot de commerçant de thé. Ce n'était pas réellement du thé à proprement parlé, le vrai avait disparu depuis des années, ou s'il en restait, il était rare et cher, ce n'était que des champignons.

-Bonne chance, soupira celui-ci à l'égard de Sam qui prit place sur la chaise autour de la table et des trois autres gardes en uniforme.

-Alors Sam, combien de temps comptes-tu rester avec nous cette fois ? Demanda Blokov avec un air désintéressé sur le visage.

-Je ne sais pas, ça dépendra de combien de temps on aura besoin de mes services, répondit celui qui venait d'arriver.

-Donc tu comptes rester jusqu'à ta mort si je comprends bien ? Se moqua son interlocuteur à son tour.

Blokov n'était pas méchant, il vivait avec des regrets constants de son ancienne vie là-haut. Il était le seul à cette table à avoir été assez âgé pour connaître la vie d'avant. Il avait 20 ans lorsque cela s'est produit, Sam n'en avait que 6.

Ceux qui n'avait jamais connu le monde extérieur se reconnaissaient, ils avaient le teint pâle presque fantomatique. Sam avait eu cette chance de connaître, ne serait-ce qu'un temps, l'ancienne vie, mais il n'était pas assez âgé à l'époque pour s'en souvenir correctement, Il ne se rappelait que des brides, des histoires que sa grand-mère lui racontait, le reste il l'avait lu dans les livres qu'il avait ramené du monde extérieur. Ainsi, si on lui demandait à quoi ressemblait la vie d'avant, il lui était impossible d'expliquer clairement les choses tant son esprit était embrouillé.

-Blokov, toi qui a connu l'ancien monde, tu peux nous dire comment c'était ? Demanda un des jeunes présents à cette table dont Sam ne connaissait pas le nom.

Blokov resta un moment silencieux, le regard dans sa chope de thé, puis après un certain temps, il leva les yeux et lui répondit.

-Tu sais gamin, c'était pas mieux qu'aujourd'hui, les hommes se faisaient constamment la guerre pour des conneries de religion, de pouvoir, d'armes, de pétrole et j'en passe... Si t'avais le malheur de naître dans la pauvreté, t'étais traité comme une sous-merde le restant de ta vie. La différence, c'est qu'avant, t'avais pas les mutants pour te faire chier. Mais c'était bien mieux que la vie ici, on avait de la lumière, on était trop con pour se rendre compte que la fin du monde arrivait, et d't'façons, on s'en foutait, on vivait au jour le jour avec nos proches en espérant ne pas froisser le dirigeant du pays pour pas se faire buter et c'était tout... Mais tout ça est arrivé, quand ça nous a pété à la gueule mon gars, on était pas prêt... Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est qu'à l'époque on avait peur de la surpopulation, ils nous disaient qu'on aurait pas assez de bouffe pour nourrir 9 milliards de personnes, c'était le nombre qu'ils estimaient pour 2050, tss la bonne blague, maintenant, le problème est tout autre tout en étant le même, l'humain est en voie d'extinction et on a pas encore assez de bouffe pour se nourrir... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que dans tous les cas on était foutus, mais c'est clair qu'on s'attendait pas à cette merde.

Il avait énoncé ces mots comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, qu'il se faisait son propre compte-rendu. Celui qui lui avait demandé baissa les yeux s'imaginant la vie du métro là-haut, il eut un frisson dans le dos à cette pensée. Puis il détourna le regard avant de regarder Sam dans les yeux.

-C'est vrai que tu es un stalker ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Un stalker était quelqu'un de respecté dans le métro, c'était celui qui osait aller en haut pour ramener des choses d'antan dans le but d'aider les stations, ils étaient la fascination des jeunes, le respect des adultes, et la haine des idéologistes.

Sam se contenta de hocher la tête pour toutes réponses avant de prendre une gorgée de ce thé originaire de VDNKh.

-C'est comment... là-haut je veux dire ? Continua le jeune avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Sam posa sa chope et réfléchit aux mots qu'ils allaient utiliser pour son récit.

-Eh bien... On pourrait croire que là-haut tout est mort, mais non, c'est des foutaises, la vie continue en dehors du métro, seulement c'est plus nous qui occupons cet espace. Il fait extrêmement froid, tout le monde sait que le soleil nous rend désormais aveugle. Les bâtiments tombent en ruine, la nature reprend ces droits et le silence est le maître d'or.

Chacun écoutait avec attention ce qu'il disait, même Blokov avait perdu cet air désintéressé et méprisant qui lui était cher.

-Et les mutants... comment y sont ? Demanda un autre.

-Pire, bien pire que sous-terre, certains se nourrissent de la terreur des hommes, nombreux sont les stalkers qui rentrent complètement barges ...

Cette phrase fit cette fois-ci frissonner tout le groupe, même Sam qui pourtant avait l'habitude du monde extérieur.

-Tous ça, ça nous appartient plus, soupira Blokov avant de se lever et de s'installer vers la mitrailleuse de l'avant-poste.

Le temps passait, Sam regardait sa montre se demandant à quelle heure la faction allait arriver. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'ils attendaient et faisaient leur ronde. Le jeune qui avait posé des questions avait l'air mal-à-l'aise il n'aimait pas les tunnels, et à juste raison, les tunnels étaient vivants et pouvaient vous rendre maladivement fous.

Et puis finalement le signal émit des lampes torches apparut au loin. Les hommes de VDNKh arrivèrent d'un pas fatigué avec la draisine. Ils les laissèrent entrer sans un mot en vue de leur états physiques puis reprirent leur postes. Sam remarqua qu'un des jeunes discutait au côté de leur commandant tandis que les autres traînaient tant bien que mal la draisine. Ils restèrent à leur postes encore quelques heures jusqu'à ce qu'une autre faction vienne prendre leur place. Sam se dégagea de la troupe et partit rejoindre la tente qu'il louait lorsqu'il logeait ici. Elle était non loin des tentes que Rijskaya avait attribué aux nouveaux-venus qui étaient tous partis dormirent. Sam en déduisit qu'ils resteraient assez longtemps ici pour se voir loger. Seul le commandant et l'administration étaient partis discutés. Quelque chose clochait, Sam en avait bien conscience mais il était bien trop fatigué pour avoir le courage de comprendre ce qu'il se tramait.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard affamé par le festin qui se préparait dehors. Lorsqu'il sortit, il réalisa visiblement qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée et se retrouva nez à nez avec le jeune homme de VDNKh qui avait discuté avec son commandant. Ils se détaillèrent rapidement et partirent chacun de leur côté. Sam s'installa à un bout de table et prit de quoi se nourrir ainsi que des provisions. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne tarderait pas à partir de cette station pour une nouvelle destination. Il se fiait généralement à ce sentiment. Une fois fini, il s'approcha de Blokov. C'était un des seuls avec qui il parlait régulièrement ici.

-Blokov, c'est quoi cette histoire avec la faction VDNKh ? Dit-il en s'installant à côté de lui.

Blokov le détailla à son tour puis lui raconta ce qu'il avait entendu des colporteurs.

-Apparemment, la faction a rencontré un problème dans les tunnels entre Alexeïevskaya et chez nous... Je sais pas un truc bizarre, les gars ont commencé à changer d'humeur, y en a qui s'est mis à chialer comme une fillette, Sam fronça les sourcils face à cette comparaison, y en a un autre qui entendait plus rien, et leur commandant est tombé dans les vapes.

-Et comment ils s'en sont sortis ? Demanda Sam intrigué par ce phénomène.

-Disons qu'un de leur gars ressentait pas les effets et il les a sauvé selon les dires mon vieux... lui répondit-il en désignant le héros de l'équipe.

Leur discussion s'interrompit quand une jeune femme de l'âge de Sam environ s'assit sur les jambes de Blokov d'un air aguicheur, Blokov dégagea Sam du regard puis Sam repartit dans une autre direction intrigué par ces soi-disons événements.

Il vit le jeune homme en question, qui, selon les colporteurs s'appelaient Artyom, discuter avec Bourbon. C'était jamais bon signe lorsque ce gars-là venait vous parler, néanmoins Sam préféra rester en dehors de ça et retourna se coucher, il avait du sommeil à rattraper.

Le lendemain, enfin, lorsqu'il fut réveillé, il entendit une discussion entre Blokov et le commandant de VDNKh. La discussion concernait Bourbon, Sam se demandait ce qu'avait encore fait ce mécréant. Il s'approcha de la conversation et demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-Bourbon a disparu, lui répondit Blokov, il a passé la frontière de Prospect Mira selon les gardes.

-Où est le problème ? S'interrogea Sam, Bourbon était comme lui, un homme libre, il n'appartenait pas réellement à Rijskaya.

-Le problème c'est qu'un de nos gars est avec lui, ajouta l'autre homme.

Sam se remémora lorsqu'il les vit discuter entre eux.

-Ah je vois... Je les ai vu discuter ensemble hier soir... C'était ça qu'il se tramait...

-On peut pas se permettre de rentrer sans lui, c'est ça notre problème ! S'énerva l'homme.

-Pourquoi on va pas demander à vos hommes si ils en savent rien ? Proposa Blokov.

Ils se dirigèrent les trois vers les tentes et réveillèrent chacun de la faction. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait quoi que ce soit.

-Et toi Jeniya, c'est ton meilleur pote, t'en sais rien ?

Jeniya se frotta les mains nerveusement avant de répondre.

-Eh bien, hier soir, un homme m'a demandé s'il pouvait le voir et quand Artyom est sorti, il avait pris sa kalash avec lui, alors je lui ai demandé s'il avait des ennuis et il m'a dit que non...

-Rien d'autres ? Demanda Sam qui pour lui la réponse de sa disparition ne faisait aucun doute.

-Quand on était arrêté à Alexeïevskaya Artyom regardait sa carte, quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il cherchait, il m'a dit qu'il cherchait où était les stations des néonazis évoqué par le commandant...

Le silence prit place et Sam le brisa finalement.

-Eh ben la voilà votre réponse mon vieux, votre gars voulait se faire la malle c'est tout, et Bourbon lui a proposé une mission, ça lui a fait un alibi parfait pour passer la frontière...

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda l'homme encore plus agacé.

-Vous n'aviez pas des soucis avec des mutants chez vous ? Essaya d'éclaircir Blokov.

-Si les noirs ou les ombres, appelez-les comme vous voulez... Il se serait enfuit ? Mais ce n'est pas son genre pourtant... Va falloir que j'explique tout ça à Souhkoï... eh merde tiens !

-Te bile pas mon gars, vu ce qui s'est passé hier, vous allez rester ici très longtemps...

Sam avait arrêté de suivre la conversation depuis bien longtemps, le fait que Bourbon ait prit un membre de VDNKh avec lui ne lui semblait rien de bon, Bourbon était connu pour tuer ceux avec qui il marchandait. Qui plus est, Artyom était le seul à ne pas avoir été affecté hier. Selon Sam, Bourbon l'avait emmené avec lui dans les tunnels de Soukharevskaya afin d'élucider le mystère de la disparition de ces hommes. Mais il n'avait guère le temps de penser à cela, il devait aller faire son tour de garde du côté de la frontière en direction de Prospect Mira. Voilà qui ferait une information croustillante pour les colporteurs se disait-il intérieurement.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce côté de la station était bien plus angoissant, cela se lisait sur le visage des autres gardes qui apparemment se sentaient inconfortable à l'idée d'avoir laissé passer Artyom avec sa kalachnikov vieille comme le monde. Chacun croyait que Prospect Mira et La Hanse estimeraient ce laisser-passer comme un affront. Sam dut les rassurer en leur disant que de toutes manières, Artyom ne ferait pas long feu avec son artillerie et Bourbon comme compagnon de route.

-Normal que tu sois relax, t'étais pas là lors de la dernière attaque stalker ! Tu étais parti chasser des mutants ! Lui avait rétorqué un des gardes sous les nerfs.

Les stalkers n'étaient pas appréciés de tous. Certains habitants estimaient que ce n'était que des vagabonds en quête d'aventure qui laissaient vite tomber les stations pour leur projet personnel. Sam ne pouvait nier qu'une part de cette réflexion était vraie même si elle lui portait préjudice.

Il comprenait leur angoisse mais il ne l'était pas pour autant. La Hanse avait tendance à vouloir s'étendre, comme si elle n'avait pas assez de stations et de périmètres.

La Hanse était une confédération tenue par des marchands, elle possédait une ligne circulaire sur tout le métro coupant alors les stations telles que Rijskaya, VDNKh ou bien d'autres stations. Ce n'était pas un mal compte tenu des guerres contre les trotskistes principalement, cependant des rumeurs disaient que les néonazies étaient de retour dans le métro et qu'ils formaient le IV Reich, Sam se doutait fortement que des guerres éclateraient au plus tôt.

Pourtant à cause de ces guerres, La Hanse avait donc tendance à vouloir s'acquérir d'autres stations et elle pourrait très bien y arriver étant donné le pouvoir qu'elle détenait sous terre.

Dans le silence sans fin du tunnel, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de cogiter sur les raisons du départ de Bourbon. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il se passait à la Soukharevskaya et ce qui était advenu de ces hommes.

La Soukharevskaya était un tunnel d'une noirceur infinie c'était un des tunnels les plus long du métro moscovite, le plus effrayant et le plus mystérieux, la rumeur disait que de nombreuses personnes avaient disparu alors qu'elles étaient seules dans ce tunnel, malheureusement, Sam savait qu'elle était vraie, que ce n'était pas que des ragots. Alors, certains attendaient que des caravanes de dizaines de personnes passent pour pouvoir le traverser.

Il ne fallait pas oublier que la Soukharesvkaya détenait une station abandonnée : la Tourguenevskaya la raison de cet abandon était à la fois terrifiant et intrigant, personne ne savait réellement pourquoi ces habitants l'avaient laissé, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que cela avait un rapport avec ce tunnel.

-Vous avez entendu ? Interrompit demanda le garde le souffle coupé interrompant les pensées de Sam.

Sam tendit l'oreille, tous étaient à l'écoute du moindre bruit, mais rien.

-Tu déconnes vieux c'est tout, il y a aucun bruit ici ! Le railla son partenaire.

Pourtant, Sam n'en était pas si sûr. Il sentait un danger venir, quelque chose de lourd et de rapide fonçait droit sur eux mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer pour entendre précisément les bruits aux alentours, les autres gardes se moquaient de leur collègue empêchant toute écoute.

-Taisez-vous, il a raison... Il y a quelque chose de mauvais dans ces tunnels, j'peux le sentir...

Le garde en question parut rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à pressentir quelque chose. Sam possédait la capacité d'entendre les tunnels, peu de gens ici avaient ce don. Celui qui permettait de sentir l'ambiance d'un tunnel. Pour certains, ce n'était que des tunnels, pour d'autres, ces tuyaux gigantesques étaient vivants et dégageaient une odeur, un aura.

-S'il te plaît mon gars, c'est pas parce que tu te ballades que tu connais tout non plus ! Railla encore un des gardes. A ce moment-là, un bruit sourd se fit entendre au loin interrompant le garde à son tour.

-Préparez-la mitrailleuse et les sacs de sable, ordonna Sam.

Tous se précipitèrent à leur positions et attendirent patiemment osant à peine respirer, ni même bouger. Au bout de quelques minutes, le même garde qui se moquait précédemment rompit le silence.

-Peut-être que c'est un rat ?

-C'est pas un rat... C'est lourd et malveillant... souffla Sam hors d'haleine.

Le bout du tunnel était sombre. La lumière clignotait.

BOOM

-300 mètres, chuchota Sam.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ils étaient lourd, pourtant d'une rapidité et d'une agilité improbable.

-150 mètres...

Et puis soudain devant eux se tenaient une meute de nosalis. Il s'agissait de mutants, ils se déplaçaient rarement en troupe, s'ils étaient ici, c'était parce qu'il recherchait du territoire. Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait senti quelque chose de malveillant, ces mutants-là courraient les tunnels tout simplement, cependant, jamais ils n'allaient ici.

Le garde arma son artillerie et tira des rafales. Les premiers cadavres tombèrent, mais l'arme s'échauffa vite laissant les 3 autres hommes en charge de tenir le massacre éloigné.

Les nosalis se rapprochaient dangereusement malgré leur effort et certains parvinrent à franchir la limite imposée par les sacs. Sam entreprit d'économiser des munitions pour ceux qui arriveraient et sortit son poignard.

La mitrailleuse reprit son bruit fatal, les douilles tombèrent et résonnèrent. Au bout de quelques instants la meute était à terre, du sang coulait de part et d'autres et l'arme meurtrière fumait. Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait senti cet air lourd et malveillant pour de simple nosalis.

Soudain, Blokov arriva et fut surpris par la meute qui s'étendait morte devant lui.

-Putain... C'est jamais bon signe si les nosalis se déplacent ici... Je vais appeler des gars pour ramener les cadavres, ça nous fera économiser du cochon...

C'est ainsi que cette journée se termina, le moral dans les chaussures. Pourtant, cette station n'en n'avait pas fini pour autant.

Quelques jours après, une épidémie de grippe se déclencha contaminant la moitié de la station. Rijskaya était mise en quarantaine et ne possédait pas tant de médicaments pour soigner tout le monde.

Sam continua sa garde quotidienne, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa station comme ça lorsqu'elle avait encore plus besoin de lui. Un jour, il eut une discussion avec Blokov, cette discussion le mena à accomplir une mission.

-Tu sais gamin, je sais pas comment on va s'en sortir ici... Voilà des jours que cela durent, encore, comme il y a des années... On a déjà 12 morts sur les bras... Merci d'être resté tu nous es d'une précieuse aide...

C'était la deuxième fois que Sam voyait Blokov ainsi, aussi désemparé. Une première épidémie avait eu lieu, déciment la moitié de la station, rares étaient les survivants de cette première grippe, Sam s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier, et il avait le sentiment que la deuxième serait d'autant pire.

-On manque de médicaments, enchaîna-t-il, je me sentirais pas capable d'enterrer une nouvelle fois ces personnes...

A cette parole, Sam eut un frisson, lui non plus n'était pas capable de revoir ça une nouvelle fois.

-Je vais vous aider, dit-il en relevant la tête déterminé, Blokov, je vais aller à Polis chercher des médicaments et je vous promets que je vais sauver cette station, je te le promets.

Blokov le regarda un instant avant de lui répondre.

-Sam, les chemins sont plus aussi sûrs jusqu'à Polis, reste ici, on trouvera un moyen d'aider les gens ici...

-J'ai connu l'horreur Blokov, je sais ce que ça fait de voir une station décimée, je refuse de le voir une nouvelle fois non plus,, je refuse de voir cette station vide et abandonnée comme j'ai pu le voir pour certaines.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Blokov reprit.

-D'où es-ce que tu viens stalker ? Lui demanda l'homme.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir, depuis le temps que l'on se connaît tu ne m'as jamais demandé quoi que soit sur ma vie personnelle, lui répondit Sam.

-J'aimerais avoir quelque chose à dire sur toi si jamais tu crèves, t'es un des rares gars dont j'apprécie la compagnie ici.

Sam réfléchit un instant se demandant s'il lui dévoilerait sa réelle identité, puis il lui répondit tranquillement.

-Je viens d'ici et d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas un stalker pour autant mon ami...

C'était la dernière conversation qu'ils eurent eu tous les deux. Les heures d'après, Sam dormit quelques temps pour se préparer à son périple, puis prit son sac prêt à traverser le métro en direction de la cité interdite.

Lorsqu'il traversa Rijskaya, il ne voyait que des visages malades, ravagés par les larmes, le commerce n'était pas aussi bruyant. Il continua sa traversée et s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit des pleures dans une ruelle caché derrière un escalier. Sam s'approcha lentement et vit une jeune fille en larmes recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule l'air compatissant. La jeune fille leva la tête, elle avait cet air perdu et seul que Sam avait eu lorsqu'il fut à sa place.

-Qui as-tu perdu ? Osa-t-il finalement demandé.

-Toute ma famille, ma mère et mon frère... Je n'ai plus rien... Qu'est-ce-que je vais devenir... pleura-t-elle replongeant sa tête dans ces bras.

A cet instant, Sam fit quelque chose d'incompréhensible, il la serra dans les bras, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se rappelait, il se rappelait avoir été sous cette marche même, à pleurer pensant qu'il n'aurait plus personne pour l'accompagner dans cet enfer. Il se rappelait alors qu'il essayait en vain d'oublier ce souvenir, mais impossible, les cauchemars étaient toujours là.

-Je pars pour Polis chercher des médicaments, lui chuchota-t-il, je te promets de vous sauver...

La jeune fille leva la tête avant de le supplier.

-Je veux partir avec toi, je t'en pris... Je n'ai personne ici, je ne veux pas rester à cultiver des champignons...

Sam aurait pu refuser, lui dire que les tunnels n'étaient pas fait pour une jeune fille comme elle, mais il se revoyait à son âge, et la seule chose qu'il put dire fut :

-Très bien... Va préparer tes affaires, je me charge de te trouver une arme.

A partir de là, leur route fut toute tracée, ils iraient à Polis ramener des médicaments ensemble. Sam n'avait jamais eu de compagnon de voyage, mais cette situation lui rappelait ces erreurs et il ne put refuser parce que arriverait un jour où il allait mourir dans une de ces nombreuses aventures et il ne pouvait pas mourir sans laisser un héritage quelque part. Il ne pouvait pas mourir sans avoir rattrapé son erreur.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils partirent quelques heures après que la jeune fille ait paqueté le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait.

Ils avaient passé la frontière plutôt facilement, après tout, Sam était connu des gardes et de sa population. Il avait mis ses calibres dans son sac se doutant forcément que Prospect Mira ne serait pas aussi généreux à les laisser passer avec de telles armes.

Sam ne disait pas un mot, trop habitué à avoir fait route seul. Soudain, un frisson le parcourut et il se rendit compte avec idiotie qu'il ne connaissait même pas le nom de la jeune fille.

-Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda-t-il brisant le silence qui s'était instauré.

-Nina, et toi j'imagine que tu es le stalker qui vient loger chez nous parfois ? Demanda à son tour la jeune fille.

-Appelles-moi Sam, c'est bien mieux que Stalker comme prénom, se moqua-t-il.

Le silence reprit place finalement et ils continuèrent leur traversée vers le premier barrage des cents mètres. Sam en profita pour discuter avec quelques gardes de patrouilles, tout se passa sans encombre et les hommes leur proposèrent de s'installer prêt du feu pour prendre une tasse de thé. Sam en profita pour demander s'ils avaient vu passé Bourbon et ce fameux Artyom.

Un homme en tenue de camouflage lui répondit que oui, que le gamin se trimballait avec une kalachnikov vieille comme le monde. Le stalker parut légèrement surpris que les gardes de cent mètres aient accepté si facilement de les laisser passer. Et puis, après réflexion, cela ne le choqua même pas, Bourbon avait certainement dû passer un deal avec eux.

Il se questionna néanmoins sur le poste de 250 mètres, les gardes à ce barrage n'étaient pas connus pour leur gentillesse. Bourbon ne pourrait pas passer un business aussi facilement avec eux.

Puis, après avoir fini de discuter, Sam et Nina partirent en saluant les gardes. Aucun des deux ne parlait se doutant bien de la sombre raison de leur départ. Aucun bruit ne résonnait dans le tunnel hormis leurs bruits de pas qui faisaient échos.

Nina commença à regretter d'être partie sur un coup de tête, qui plus est, avec un inconnu. Elle pouvait faire encore demi-tour mais n'en trouva pas la force. Elle se disait qu'elle aurait pu rester auprès des habitants pour les aider, mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ?

Et puis, ce Sam, elle ne connaissait que de vagues rumeurs sur lui, rumeurs énoncées par des colporteurs. Tout ce qu'il se disait, c'était que c'était un vrai stalker qui se baladait de stations en stations pour apporter son aide, d'autres encore, disaient qu'il était trop égoïste pour s'installer à Polis et qu'il préférait courir après des choses sans valeur.

Personne ne savait même pas d'où il venait, ni même son nom de famille enfin, peut-être que les gardes devaient bien savoir, ce devait être noté sur son passeport.

Ils virent au loin un feu qui crépitait ainsi que quelques hommes qui attendaient autour une tasse dans la main.

Sam ordonna à Nina de s'asseoir prêt du feu et de ne parler à aucun des hommes. Il s'éloigna et alla parler au chef en présentant son passeport tandis que le responsable du groupe lui posait des questions.

Nina se sentait idiote, assise là, à attendre au coin du feu avec des hommes dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'identité. Pourtant, elle prenait plaisir à écouter leur conversation, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre et leur discussion tournait autour d'histoire entre gardes que seuls eux comprenaient.

Soudain, l'un d'eux porta son attention sur Nina qui fut prise au dépourvu.

-T'es pas d'ici, tu viens d'où ?

Nina ne sut pas quoi répondre, et puis Sam lui avait ordonné de ne rien dévoiler sur elle. Elle marmonna qu'elle venait d'Alexeïvskaya préférant ne pas dire qu'elle venait de Rijskaya, la station contaminée par la maladie. De toutes manières, les gardes de frontières ne l'écoutaient même plus.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une épidémie de grippe à Rijskaya... Ils sont mal barrés si vous voulez mon avis, la dernière épidémie a pratiquement décimée toute la population de cette station...

Cette discussion attira l'oreille de la jeune fille qui écouta avec attention, pour elle, toutes informations étaient bonnes à entendre.

-Mmmh... C'est pour ça que Sam se barre de là alors... Il a bien raison ! Des gars comme lui devraient travailler à Polis, il se ferait un max de blé et il aurait une vie paisible ! S'exclama un autre.

La conversation continua mais Nina n'apprit rien d'intéressant. Elle se concentra sur les tunnels et plongea son regard dans les tréfonds obscurs comme pour essayer de distinguer ne serait-ce qu'un bout de la fin.

C'est là qu'une sensation étrange la parcourut, comme une sensation d'infini, comme si elle courait après quelque chose qui n'avait aucun intérêt. Comme si ses boyaux souterrains s'étendaient sans s'arrêter, d'ailleurs, avaient-ils même une fin ?

Pourraient-ils un jour remonter en surface ? Reprendre la vie d'antan qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ? Et puis, lorsqu'elle tendit l'oreille, elle entendit comme un ruisseau, comme si ce tunnel qui s'étendait en face avait des veines et des artères, il en dégageait une certaine odeur emplie d'une tristesse infinie comme si la fin était là, juste en face d'elle. Elle n'était jamais allée au-delà de Rijskaya. Elle y avait vécu et grandi toute sa vie.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait faire un pas dans l'inconnu.

Elle se concentra de nouveau et eut réellement l'impression que le tunnel cherchait à communiquer avec elle, comme si une fine mélodie s'en dégageait. D'une part, c'était attirant, d'une autre part, effroyable.

-On y va, tu viens ?

Une voix la sortit de sa torpeur et elle vit Sam debout lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se lever. Elle prit la main qu'on lui offrait et se leva difficilement époussetant la poussière collée à ses habits.

Ils passèrent la frontière et Nina rechercha cette douce mélodie mais ne parvint pas à la réentendre. Elle soupira de frustration, que s'était-il passé ?

-Tu l'as entendu, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda Sam qui la fixait de ses yeux bleus.

Nina ne comprit pas directement de quoi parlait le jeune homme.

-La mélodie du tunnel, tu l'as entendu, je me trompe ? Redemanda-t-il en s'expliquant.

-Oui... Je ne savais pas que ça avait un nom, je pensais devenir complètement folle pour tout te dire...

Sam rigola doucement se rappelant bien la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu, c'était comme si pendant un court instant, il avait eu le sentiment de connaître la vérité sur ce monde. Et puis, c'était parti aussi vite qu'elle n'était venue.

C'est quelques années après qu'il l'avait réentendu et que désormais, elle faisait partie de son quotidien. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à devenir stalker.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle « l'oreille des tunnels » ce que tu viens de vivre. Peu de personnes ont ce don, mais il pourra te sauver la vie, crois-moi. Ces tunnels ne sont pas juste des fondations, ce sont de véritables boyaux vivants, et chaque tunnel a sa mélodie, il y a une vie qu'on ne voit pas là-dedans, il est important que tu le saches pour ce voyage, expliqua Sam.

-Et toi, tu peux l'entendre ?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis devenu stalker ?

-Est-ce uniquement la seule raison ?

-Si seulement, il y a des choses qui ne méritent pas d'être dévoilées... soupira Sam pour lui-même.

Il se tue quelques secondes avant de reprendre calmement déclarant qu'ils arrivaient enfin à Prospect Mira. Ils s'approchèrent de la sortie du tunnel et un brouhaha assourdissant les accueillit. Il n'y avait aucun poste frontière, c'est-à-dire qu'on pouvait entrer comme bon nous semblait.

Il fallait néanmoins monter un escalier en acier qui conduisait à quatre hommes chacun assis autour d'une table. L'éclairage était presque aveuglant et Nina dut plisser les yeux pendant un quart de seconde pour s'habituer. Ils portaient tous un uniforme gris ainsi qu'une casquette étrange ornée d'un bandeau.

-Soyez les bienvenus, les accueillit-il en abaissant sa lampe de poche, Commerce ou transit ?

Sam commença à expliquer la raison de leur venue, il leur expliqua d'où ils venaient et où ils se rendaient. Il avait l'air de plutôt bien connaître les gardes, ça ne surpris nullement Nina qui commençait à avoir l'habitude de le voir discuter avec de nombreuses connaissances.

Il avait l'air de connaître plein de monde, et pourtant, il passait sa vie seul. La jeune fille se sentit triste pour lui, mais se ressaisit bien vite se disant que c'était la vie qu'il avait choisi après tout.

Soudain, Nina sentit que l'attention était tournée sur elle. Elle sortit son passeport qui fut vite tamponné, et ils furent disposés à entrer dans la station.

La première chose qui surpris Nina fut la lumière, Prospect Mira possédait un éclairage bien meilleur que celui des trois stations précédentes, tous les vingt mètres, il y avait une ampoule, elles étaient à faible consommation, mais malgré tout, l'éclairage était quand même assez puissant pour aveugler la jeune fille qui n'avait jamais connu autant de lumière dans une station. Nina se risqua à les fixer quand Sam lui tapa l'épaule violemment.

-Tu veux devenir aveugle ou quoi !

Nina jeta un regard frustré à Sam avant d'essuyer les larmes qui gisaient au coin de son œil à cause de ses lampes de mercure.

-Pourquoi ne pas acheter de médicaments ici ? Demanda celle-ci qui soudain, se dit que La Hanse devait bien avoir ce qu'il fallait.

Sam se tut quelques secondes en observant les quais remplis de stands. Il y avait de tout, du thé, des habits, de la nourriture, des bars, des restaurants, tout ce dont la population avait besoin pour vivre, en apparence.

-Si c'était si simple... Les médicaments sont une dentée rare ici. Il y en a très peu qui se vendent même dans La Hanse, eux-aussi en ont besoin, surtout quand tu regardes cette station bondée de monde. Ce qu'on cherche n'est pas ici, c'est à Polis. En plus j'ai assez de connaissances là-bas qui me porteraient de l'aide sans même me demander quelque chose en retour.

Son explication fut clair et Nina ne put que comprendre sa réflexion. Et puis, quand elle y observait de plus prêt, elle voyait énormément de commerces, sauf de pharmacie, enfin, de réelle pharmacie.

Soudain, Sam lui glissa quelques mots et lui montra d'un geste un poteau. Seulement, la jeune fille ne comprit aucun mot avec le brouhaha ambulant. Elle comprit à peu prêt que le stalker lui disait de rester ici pour l'attendre, il devait avoir une course à faire, ou quelqu'un a qui parler.

Elle en profita pour mieux observer cette station, elle était clairement plus grande que Rijskaya, le toit était en forme de voûtes donnant un aspect de géant à l'endroit. Elle se sentit soudain minuscule dans cet endroit. Il y avait deux voies bien distinctes, on pouvait même distinguer une ou deux rames encore présentes ainsi que quelques wagons aménagés.

Au bout de la station, là où devait se trouver la sortie à l'extérieur, tombait un immense rideau métallique avec derrière, des sacs de sables, ainsi que des positions de défenses.

Plus loin, un drapeau blanc avec le signe de La Hanse surplombait Prospect Mira, derrière ce drapeau montait quatre escalators en panne, il devait s'agir de l'administration dont l'accès était fermé au public.

Des patrouilles, toujours dans cet uniforme gris, se promenaient un peu dans chaque coin de la station. Ils lançaient des regards hostiles aux étrangers. L'un d'eux remarqua Nina et celle-ci baissa automatiquement le regard préférant soudain observer ses baskets. Cela fit rire l'homme qui continua sa route en ricanant avec ses collègues.

Elle attendit peut-être une heure avant de revoir Sam réapparaître sous ses yeux avec un nouveau sac en main, bien plus grand que celui que la jeune fille avait emmené.

Il lui tendit avant de lui indiquer une tente. Ils s'y dirigèrent avant de s'arrêter devant.

-Mets ses habits, à partir d'aujourd'hui, t'es un homme et tu t'appelles Dmitri Ksénia, t'as 17 ans et t'es polak. Habits-toi et mets tes autres habits dans ce sac, je t'ai dégoté un passeport et une arme, une kalachnikov comme la mienne et deux chargeurs.

-Pourquoi je dois me faire passer pour un homme ? Demanda Nina qui rechignait à cette idée et qui se plaisait très bien en femme.

-Parce que tu fais ce que je dis, toutes les stations ne sont pas aussi cool que Rijskaya ! Il y a des femmes qui s'en prennent plein la gueule crois-moi ! Maintenant la ferme et mets ça ! S'exclama Sam en soupirant. Nina fut surprise de l'entendre hausser la voix, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait perdre patience, elle se demandait un court instant si sa présence l'embêtait. Elle se résigna à prendre les vêtements et le sac et entra dans la tente.

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour s'habiller et lorsqu'elle sortit, elle se sentit comme une inconnue dans ses vêtements.

-Magnes-toi, Dmitri, on va passer la frontière et on va dormir à Tourguenevskaya, continua Sam qui emmena Nina à la frontière en seulement une dizaine de minutes. Ils la passèrent aisément, Nina stressant à l'idée qu'ils se rendent compte de ses faux papiers, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils entrèrent donc dans le tunnel noir et obscur.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marches, elle se décida enfin à demander pourquoi les gardes n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'un faux passeport.

-C'est un vrai, ce type, Dmitri Ksénia a réellement existé, expliqua une nouvelle fois Sam.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai son passeport alors... réfléchit Nina complètement abasourdie par une telle réponse.

-Parce qu'il est mort, mais ça, seul le mec à qui je l'ai acheté le sait, continua Sam sans même paraître attristé.

-Mais... Et sa famille... Je n'ai pas le droit de posséder quelque chose appartenant à un mort... s'inquiéta Nina.

-Qui te dit que ce type a une famille ? Et puis, tu crois qu'il va venir te hanter parce que tu as quelque chose qui lui appartient ? Sérieusement ! C'est des vivants que tu dois te soucier, pas des morts ! Enfin... En partie... grommela l'homme pour lui-même.

Nina préféra se taire se sentant mal de voler l'identité d'un mort. Et puis, qu'avait fait le marchand du cadavre ? Elle frissonna et ne préféra pas y penser.

-Tu ne ressens rien ? Demanda Sam brisant une nouvelle fois le silence.

La jeune fille tendit l'oreille mais ne ressentit rien de plus, Sam supposa alors que soit elle manquait d'entraînement, soit c'était un véritable coup de chance qu'elle avait eu d'entendre la mélodie du tunnel.

-Ce tunnel-là... Il sent mauvais, on a intérêt à se dépêcher si on veut pas disparaître... Ils arrivent...

Ce fut les seuls mots que le jeune homme exprima alors que Nina se demandait intérieurement ce qu'il voulait dire par dangereux, le tunnel avait l'air calme et personne à part eux n'étaient dedans.

C'est seulement quand elle comprit que parce qu'ils étaient seuls ici, qu'elle réalisa que le silence paraissait soudain bien dangereux.

Soudain, Sam s'arrêta et incita la jeune fille à s'arrêter. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et lorsque Nina éclaira ce qu'il lui tendit, elle fut pour le moins surprise.

Dans sa main, il y avait quatre bouchons d'oreilles, elle le regarda avec surprise quand il s'expliqua.

-Plus loin, il y a quelque chose de lourd, je connais ces tunnels, je les ai traversé plusieurs fois. Mets-ça dans tes oreilles ou tu vas les entendre.

-Les entendre ? Demanda Nina perplexe.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, ils ne vont pas tarder à se douter de notre présence, mets ça si tu ne veux pas mourir.

Elle le fit sans vraiment comprendre son geste, après tout, Sam s'y connaissait, mais en cet instant elle avait plus l'impression d'être un poids pour lui qu'autre chose. Une fois protégée, ils reprirent la marche et la jeune fille fut prise d'un frisson. Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si elle se sentait observée et fut tentée de retirer ses bouchons d'oreilles.

Elle sentit soudain une main sur son épaule et sursauta en lâchant un cri de stupeur. Elle vit Sam qui la fixait, son regard luisait à travers sa lampe torche. Il prit son avant-bras et la força à continuer avec un regard d'avertissement.

C'est dix mètres plus loin qu'ils butèrent sur quelque chose, Sam enjamba l'obstacle ne s'y attardant guère mais Nina éclaira ce qui les avait fait trébucher.

Elle retint un cri en s'apercevant que par terre gisait un homme, Sam s'arrêta s'apercevant que la jeune fille s'était arrêtée. Il regarda d'un œil insensible le cadavre de l'homme et soupira de frustration. Il s'agissait de ce bon vieux Bourbon. Alors il avait raison, il était parti à la recherche de ses hommes, il éclaira les alentours mais ne vit aucune trace du gamin qui l'avait accompagné. Soit il l'avait tué, soit quelque chose avait essayé de les tuer et il s'était enfui.

Il fouilla vite fait ses poches, sachant pertinemment que le mécréant avait toujours quelque chose d'intéressant sur lui. Il trouva un plan qu'il tendit à la jeune fille, un briquet et des clés. Sans doute les clés de son casier. Il reprit sa traversée entraînant la fille avec lui et précipita son pas sachant que leurs bouchons d'oreilles ne tiendraient pas longtemps.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le tunnel s'élargit laissant place à une station sombre et abandonnée. Ils se trouvaient enfin à Tourguenevskaya. Ils montèrent sur le quai et Nina frissonna face à tant d'obscurité. Si elle n'avait pas de lampe torche avec elle, elle ne pourrait même pas distinguer ses pieds. Sam gardait son emprise sur elle pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Ils traversèrent la première arcade et c'est avec surprise que la jeune fille apercevait quelques feus avec des gens autour. Tous étaient au centre de la station, personne ne restait près des voies, comme si un danger y rôdait.

Au bout d'un moment, Sam s'arrêta assez loin des gens, il déposa ses affaires et fit un petit tas de bois qu'il avait ramassé en route. Il s'apprêta à faire du feu et incita Nina à s'asseoir. Elle paraissait fatiguée d'avoir autant marché et d'avoir vu autant d'horreur en si peu de temps.

-Manges et dors, on repartira d'ici quelques heures, pour l'instant, on a traversé le plus facile...

C'est ainsi que se déroula leur premier jour de périple, les jours à suivre promirent d'être plus mouvementés, mais ça encore, ils n'avaient pas à s'en soucier.


	4. Chapter 4

Le feu crépitait et apportait un peu de lumière dans cette station abandonnée si sombre. Tourguenevskaya ne respirait plus depuis bien longtemps, pourtant elle semblait toujours aussi vivante. Des jouets étaient éparpillés de ci, de là. Des tentes à présents vide trônaient sur le quai. Aucun des voyageurs n'osaient y dormir, comme si elles appartenaient encore à quelqu'un. Cette station était portée d'une malédiction désormais et ne s'en déferait jamais.

Nina dormait paisiblement tandis que Sam se contentait de fixer les flammes, incapable de dormir. Son identité avait peut-être changé, ses cauchemars restaient néanmoins présents, lui rappelant sans cesse la vérité.

Ici, dans le métro, vous pouviez très bien être une autre personne, cependant vous n'oublierez jamais qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait. Vos souvenirs vous hanteront jusqu'à votre dernier souffle, et même encore après votre mort.

Nina était allongée et dormait d'un sommeil profond, les heures passaient, même si le temps ne signifiait plus vraiment grand chose ici bas. Sam détestait attendre. Attendre lui permettait de se rappeler d'avant. Il n'avait pas dormi, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il pouvait passer 48h avec deux heures de sommeil alors là, ce n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant. La jeune fille s'était endormi il y a peu, cela devait bien faire une heure qu'elle avait trouvé le sommeil.

Puis soudain, Nina se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant et en sueur, Sam était encore là, les yeux perdus dans le vide, les flammes se reflétant à travers.

-T'as fais un cauchemar ?

Nina baissa la tête comme pour confirmer. L'épouvante pouvait se lire dans ces yeux. Elle avait l'impression de revoir sans cesse ses mêmes images.

-Tu sais, continua Sam, j'aimerai te dire que ça va s'atténuer, mais c'est faux, ça s'empirera toujours.

Le silence qui régnait ici était pesant, lourd et emplie de tristesse. Chaque tunnel et chaque station avait son ambiance, mais celle-ci cachait quelque chose de terrible qui rampait lentement vers chacun des voyageurs. Nina brisa finalement le silence décidée à en apprendre plus sur celui qui l'avait sauvé.

-Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? Demanda-t-elle, Je veux dire, je suis plus un poids qu'autre chose...

Sam releva les yeux vers elle, mais il n'en restait pas moins plongé dans ces pensées.

-Chaque instant où je ferme les yeux, je revois mon ancienne vie ainsi que les erreurs que j'ai commise... C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté que tu viennes.

Cette réponse ne suffisait pas à Nina qui cherchait à en savoir plus.

-Ton ancienne vie là-haut ?

Sam mit un certain temps avant de répondre comme si il se remémorait chaque détail de son ancienne vie. La réponse de la jeune fille lui avait parut si naïve, comment pouvait-il être hanté par son ancienne vie là-haut alors qu'il ne se souvenait même pas, qu'il ne se souvenait même plus.

-Je n'ai pas toujours été Sam le stalker depuis que nous vivons dans le métro... J'ai passé la moitié de mon existence à rester caché de ce monde de fou bien au chaud dans ma station.

Nina fut surprise d'entendre Sam parler de lui alors que de nombreuses personnes ne savaient rien de lui. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise d'apprendre qu'il avait vécu dans une station, lui qui désormais errait dans chaque recoin du monde. Elle avait tellement entendu parler de son esprit de vagabond qu'elle ne s'était jamais imaginée que le jeune homme avait eu un jour une habitation fixe, ou même qu'il ait pu mener une vie autre que celle de stalker.

-Et puis tu sais, c'était l'époque où La Hanse et les communistes étaient en guerre, alors il y a bien fallu qu'un jour ça se batte chez nous... Je devais avoir peut-être 10 ou 12 ans, je sais plus... Bref, La Hanse a débarqué, ça a été le chaos total, ma mère a péri ce jour-là et mon frère et moi on s'est enfuit dans une autre station qui était assez éloignée de la guerre communiste. On avait tout perdu, notre station n'était plus qu'un territoire de sang et de poussière...On a continué de vivre tant bien que mal, et quand les attaques se sont calmées, que la paix était revenue, on était encore en vie et en bonne santé à vivre dans cette station qui à la base n'était que provisoirement notre refuge.

Nina savait qu'une guerre avait eu lieu mais personne ne l'évoquait car cela rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs, trop de personnes tuées, trop de trahisons au sein des groupes.

-On a continué notre vie tranquillement en essayant tous de reconstruire ce qu'on avait perdu. Quand j'ai eu 14 ans, dans cette même station où on avait reconstruit notre vie, la mort a encore frappée une nouvelle fois, il y a eu une épidémie à cause de la radioactivité ou j'en sais rien, en tout cas la station s'est faite décimée par cette maladie, mon frère comptant parmi les victimes.

Ces yeux s'assombrirent, Sam baissa la tête, et Nina aurait presque pu voir des larmes avec le retour de la lumière du foyer.

-Il m'a supplié de le tuer... Il souffrait... Il vomissait du sang, il ne tenait pas debout, ces jours étaient comptés... Puis Sam releva la tête avant de déclarer avec des remords au sein de la voix, Mais j'ai pas été foutu de le faire, je l'ai laissé souffrir parce que j'étais trop égoïste... dit-il en concluant son récit.

Ce fut au tour de Nina de baisser la tête tant elle comprenait la douleur que cela pouvait être.

-C'est ça, ton cauchemar ? Finit-elle par lui demander.

-Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je le revois, me suppliant d'en finir... Et moi l'abandonnant à son sort, incapable de l'aider... Comme si il m'en voulait de l'avoir laissé dans la douleur... C'est en partie pour ça que je suis devenu stalker, je ne supportais plus de rester là à ne rien faire à part l'agriculture ou bien m'occuper des cochons ou encore des mioches... Je pouvais plus me regarder en face, j'avais besoin de changer d'air. En fait, tout simplement, si je suis devenu stalker, c'est parce que je ne voulais plus rester fixe dans un même endroit à attendre que la mort vienne me chercher. Mais tu sais, même si je bouge constamment, les cauchemars, eux, ils restent encrés dans ma tête, crois-moi tu vas pas t'en débarrasser comme ça.

-C'est pour ça tu m'as aidé, le jour où … Merci en tout cas... Tu es quelqu'un de très courageux Sam, enfin ça doit pas être la première fois que tu l'entends j'imagine...

-Qu'est-ce-que le courage ? Le fait de se promener dans les tunnels, d'en connaître les moindres recoins, les moindres factions, et les moindres mutants ? Aller dehors ramener des trucs pour les stations ? Affronter les mutants dehors ? Non. _Le vrai courage, c'est d'être capable d'aider les siens quoi qu'il en coûte_. Étrangement, tu me rappelles mon frère, il était constamment là à vouloir aider les autres, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est tombé malade à force de jouer le médecin. Enfin je sais pas, je me suis dit que je pouvais au moins faire ça.

-Merci sincèrement, c'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'est jamais faite.

Sam la regarda sans comprendre.

-Pas la peine de dire merci, tu sais les formes de politesses n'existent plus ici. Enfin bref, avant de traverser le tunnel, je dois faire un petit détour à Sretenskiy Boulvar, je dois parler à quelqu'un impérativement avant d'arriver à Polis...

Parler à quelqu'un, à qui devait parler le stalker ? Surtout, pourquoi devait-il se rendre à Stretenskiy Boulvar, une station inexplorée du métropolitain. A la connaissance de Nina, personne ne savait même si cette station tenait encore debout ou si elle était habitée par des mutants.

Elle emballa ses affaires pendant que Sam lui faisait à manger dans son réchaud. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps, les affaires que Sam lui avait donné était vraiment peu nombreuses mais importantes. Elle remercia une énième fois le jeune homme qui lui tendait sa nourriture, peu importait que les bonnes manières n'avaient plus leur place dans ce monde, il lui restait une part d'humanité, c'était une des rares choses qu'il pouvait rester de l'ancienne vie ancienne vie qu'elle n'avait pas connu.

Au lieu de continuer sur ce tunnel obscur, Sam prit la direction d'une sortie de secours qui semblait scellée. La jeune fille l'observait avec attention se demandant comment il s'y prendrait pour rejoindre cette station inexplorée et certainement en ruine.

C'est quand elle le vit sortir un badge de sa poche, elle comprit instinctivement qu'il n'aurait pas à forcer le passage ou bien à passer dans une bouche d'aération. Il partit en direction d'un sous-sol et s'arrêta devant une porte pratiquement impossible à distinguer par l'obscurité environnante malgré leur faible lumière.

Il inséra le badge et le fit glisser jusqu'à ce qu'un bip se fasse entendre. Soudain, les portes coulissèrent lentement dans un grincement assourdissant. Nina fut abasourdi en réalisant que devant elle, un passage venait de s'ouvrir, passage qui n'était pris par personne, outre Sam qui apparemment, avait l'air de connaître les passages les moins utilisés dans le métro.

-Viens, on évitera de passer par l'autre tunnel et de croiser des idéologistes sur notre chemin, expliqua le stalker qui commençait à entrer dans le tunnels sombre et sinueux.

-Attends ! S'exclama Nina qui fut comme retenu par la peur.

-Attendre quoi ? La mort ? T'inquiètes, pas besoin de l'attendre elle saura nous trouver ! Rétorqua Sam qui continuait sur sa traversée sans même se retourner.

-Et les mutants ? Personne ne sait qu'on est ici... Si il nous arrive quelque chose ?

-Libre à toi de me suivre, après tout, c'est ta destinée, pas la mienne ! Mais dépêches-toi sinon la porte va se fermer ! Lança Sam qui commençait à être loin.

Une fois qu'elle serait définitivement partie de la station abandonnée, il n'y aura pas de retour arrière. Elle respira un bon coup, puis se dit que de toutes manières, c'était bien trop tard pour abandonnée.

Elle fit un pas en avant et à peine fut-elle dans le tunnel que les portes se refermèrent lentement derrière elle. Elle se retourna en sursaut consciente de la misère dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée. Elle soupira créant de la condensation et s'apprêta à marcher quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voyait plus Sam devant elle, il devait être plutôt loin. C'était dingue ce que ce type marchait vite.

-Bon... C'est plus comme si j'avais le choix... murmura Nina complètement tiraillée entre l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son coup et celle d'avancer coûte que coûte.

Elle fit un pas en avant, puis un autre avant de marcher pendant bien cinq minutes toute seule. Mais où était passé le stalker ?

Les boyaux étaient longs et obscurs. Personne d'autre n'était dans le tunnel, on entendait l'humidité et les gouttes qui tombaient sur les anciennes rails.

Il y avait encore les rames, ce qui surprit Nina. Mais après tout, cet endroit n'avait pas été visité depuis la fin. Elle frissonna se rendant compte avec effroi qu'un sentiment de claustrophobie naissait en elle et commençait à gratter à l'intérieur de son estomac.

Elle sentit soudain le besoin de se retourner, afin de voir s'il n'y avait rien derrière elle. Forcément qu'il n'y avait rien, elle était seule, mais c'était plus fort que elle. Et puis où était passé Sam !

Elle se retourna une fois puis roula les yeux se disant qu'elle devenait parano. Elle continua sa route avant de ne plus tenir et de se retourner tous les deux mètres. La peur commençait à la joindre, elle se sentait oppressée au point de devenir folle.

C'est enfin qu'elle rejoignit Sam qui était quelques mètres plus loin mais qui marchait à l'aveugle. Un sentiment de soulagement l'atteignit mais cependant, la peur restait tout de même.

-Alors, tu t'es décidé à venir ? Se moqua la jeune homme.

-C'est pas drôle ! Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! S'égosilla celle-ci qui avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un.

-Mais, je t'ai attendu, je savais que tu viendrais, c'est plus fort que toi. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, il n'y a ni hommes ni mutants dans ce tunnel, c'est un des rares tunnels où il ne se passe rien ! conclut-il avec un air fier.

-Je ne sais pas, Nina se retourna une énième fois en frissonnant, J'ai le sentiment horrible d'être observée...

L'air fier de Sam redevint froid et distant comme à son habitude, il ferma les yeux avant de soupirer et de s'expliquer.

-Tu n'es donc jamais allée dans les tunnels... C'est ce qu'on appelle « la peur des tunnels », tout le monde est touché, seulement, certains le gèrent plus facilement que d'autres. C'est comme si tu ne te sentais pas protégé de derrière, tu as ce besoin de te retourner sans arrêt pour être rassuré. Il y en a qui sont devenus fous rien qu'avec ça tu sais...

Nina trembla une fois de plus avant que Sam ne reprenne.

-Mais toi t'es une dure à cuir, pas vrai ! Il frappa son épaule amicalement en rigolant. C'était bien la première fois que Nina voyait le stalker être aussi à l'aise avec elle. Elle rigola doucement avant de se frotter le bras sentant la poigne qu'avait le jeune homme.

Ils reprirent leur route, mais cette fois, ils entamèrent la discussion, Sam lui expliquait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les tunnels, sur le monde, sur le passé, ses aventures, tout. La jeune fille écoutait totalement absorbée par les paroles de l'homme qui étrangement, avait l'air plutôt serein ici.

Soudain, il se tut et força à arrêter la jeune fille, elle crut un instant qu'il sentait un danger mais elle le vit faire une action étrange à ses yeux. Le stalker avait éteint sa lampe puis l'avait rallumé, il fit cela trois fois et elle comprit que c'était un code. Elle se rappela qu'il devait parler à quelqu'un, étaient-il arrivés dans cette station inexplorée ? Un sentiment d'appréhension et de curiosité chassa la peur qui s'était logée précédemment en elle.

Quelqu'un fit exactement de même au loin et Sam reprit sa route en soupirant de joie. Quelque chose avait changé dans son attitude, comme si cet endroit lui était familier.

Finalement, c'est avec choc que Nina s'aperçut que la station n'était ni éboulée ni habitée par des mutants, en revanche, c'était bien des hommes qui habitaient la station. Elle comprit immédiatement pourquoi Sam avait perdu cet air si froid.

Ils arrivèrent vers un cordon de patrouille et un homme tapa Sam sur l'épaule avant de le serrer dans ses bras en riant. Le stalker répondit à son étreinte. Puis un enfant arriva en courant et sauta sur Sam manquant de le faire tomber.

-Sam ! T'es revenu ! On avait peur que tu reviennes plus nous voir !

Le jeune homme ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant avant de lui donner un petit cadeau, le petit garçon sautilla sur place de joie en remerciant Sam puis il entendit sa mère l'appeler et dû s'en aller au plus vite.

Autour d'eux, il y avait quatre autres hommes, outre celui qui avait enlacé Sam, Nina parut surprise puis se rendit vite compte qu'en fait, c'était elle l'intrus ici.

-Dis-moi, c'est qui ce gamin que tu nous amènes Stalker ? Demanda un des quatre autres hommes alors qu'ils les accompagnaient à travers le noir vers la station.

Nina n'étant pas encore habituée à être dans le rôle d'un garçon ne comprit pas immédiatement, c'est quand Sam la présenta comme Dmitri qu'elle se rappela.

-Eh bah Dmitri, enchanté ! J'espère que tu seras un bon compagnon de route pour ce vieux Sam, il passe son temps à errer tout seul ! Il va finir barjo à force de vivre avec la solitude comme pour seul compagnon ! Se moqua un autre.

-Vous pouvez vous moquer ! Vous restez exclue des autres stations ! Beaucoup pensent que Sretenskiy Boulvar a été réduite en miette le jour de la fin ! Rétorqua Sam.

-C'est un mal pour un bien, au moins La Hanse et tous ses idéologistes à la con viennent pas nous emmerder, répondit un autre membre en riant. On sentait vraiment que chacun s'entendait bien entre eux, il y avait une certaine cohésion dans ce groupe que Nina n'avait jamais vu, et qui n'existait peut-être même pas dans leurs tunnels.

Le choc fut d'autant plus rude lorsque Nina s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une dizaine d'habitants mais bien une cinquantaine, voir une centaine. C'était, certes, un petit groupe, mais cependant c'était plutôt surprenant, ils vivaient tous en harmonie.

Les hommes saluèrent Sam avant de partir chacun de leur côté pendant que le stalker prenait la direction d'une grande bâtisse aux allures gigantesques. Sur le chemin, de nombreuses personnes saluaient le jeune homme.

Contrairement aux rumeurs, cette station était vraiment vivante. Ils avaient aménagés des habitations dans les anciens magasins, la population était minime, cependant, assez suffisante pour donner assez de la vie à l'endroit. Les rires fusaient, les enfants jouaient tous ensemble, tous avaient l'air heureux.

Nina eut un pincement au cœur se rendant compte que tout ça, elle l'avait connu par le passé, allait-elle le connaître à nouveau ? Est-ce-que Rijskaya allait un jour revivre cette douce ambiance familiale ? Elle soupira puis entreprit de rattraper Sam. Seulement, elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait comprenant parfaitement ce à quoi elle pensait.

-Cette station est unique, pas vrai ? Il rigola doucement comme s'il se plaisait à être ici. En même temps, comment ne pas l'être.

La jeune fille baissa doucement le regard comme intimidé par tant de bonne humeur, elle n'était pas habituée. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et montèrent les escaliers. L'intérieur n'avait rien de bien impressionnant, il était assez banal hormis un tapis mural gigantesque rouge avec des motifs d'or qui avait l'air très ancien.

Une fois en haut, Sam toqua à une grande porte imposante, on entendit un bref « Entrez » et le stalker poussa les portes pour accéder à un espace de bureau, ce devait être le gérant de cette station supposa Nina.

La pièce également n'avait rien de particulier, seul un semblant de cheminée et un feu à l'intérieur qui crépitait étaient en activité..

-Sam ! Je comprends mieux toute cette agitation ! Qui est donc ton compagnon ? Demanda l'homme à la barbe grisonnante.

-Dmitri, se présenta d'elle-même Nina ce qui fit rire l'homme.

-Enchanté Dmitri ! Moi c'est Alexandre, mais tu peux m'appeler Choura ! Vous m'avez l'air bien fatigué... Je pense qu'une bonne sieste s'impose avant de discuter, pas vrai ? ! Tiens, les clés de tes appartements ! Vous devriez faire plus attention, c'est mauvais pour la santé de ne pas dormir ! Il envoya un clin d'œil à Sam qui roula les yeux mais dont la remarque le faisait sourire. Nina n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir aussi jovial.

Sam prit les clés et remercia l'homme avant de partir en soupirant de soulagement. Nina se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas de tentes ici, elle osa poser la question quitte à se risquer d'être ridicule mais Sam lui répondit gentiment. Il lui expliqua qu'en fait, ils étaient tellement peu nombreux que chaque ancienne boutique était des logements et qu'il y en avait assez pour tout le monde. Son explication avait beau être clair, la jeune fille ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait un logement ici.

Il lui expliqua brièvement qu'il avait découvert durant une de ses quêtes que cette station était encore sur pied, il avait donc ramené le nécessaire à ses habitants pour leur permettre de mener une vie paisible.

« Le maire », qui devait être ce Choura, lui avait alors donné un appartement en guise de remerciement pour avoir contribué au bien-être de l'endroit et de sa population.

Ils prirent différents carrefours ce qui permit à la jeune fille de réellement voir à quel point cet endroit était grand et spacieux. Plus elle passait du temps dans cette station, plus elle comprenait pourquoi Sam était si à l'aise ici.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un bâtiment à étages, Sam poussa la porte et monta encore une fois des escaliers avant de se retrouver devant une porte et d'y glisser la clé. Il la fit tourner et on entendit que la porte venait de se déverrouiller. Il invita Nina à entrer et elle fut époustouflée par l'endroit.

C'était comme un appartement, du moins, de ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres, il y avait trois pièces, une cuisine, une chambre salon, et une salle de bain. Elle comprenait mieux le terme appartement qu'avait employé Choura. Il y avait un bureau avec des cartes entassés les unes sur les autres ainsi que des cahiers et des livres, l'endroit était éclairée, des armes traînaient ça et là avec des munitions.

-C'est pas fou, mais j'imagine que c'est mieux qu'une tente pas vrai ! Rigola Sam face à l'air ébahi de la jeune fille, Enfin, fais comme chez toi ! Tu peux dormir sur le lit, je dormirais sur le canapé. Tu peux aussi aller prendre un bain si tu le souhaites, en tout cas c'est ce que je vais faire de ce pas ! Prends dans mon sac, j'ai du bœuf séché si tu as faim !

En un éclair, Sam disparut de la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bain. Nina n'osa pas y croire, il avait une salle de bain, avec de l'eau décontaminée. Cette station était le paradis décidément. Elle entendit son ventre gargouiller atrocement et elle se rendit compte que la faim prenait le dessus. Elle fit comme le stalker lui avait indiqué et chercha dans son sac le bœuf séché.

Son sac était bien rangé, à l'intérieur, il y avait tout le nécessaire pour faire les premiers soins, des munitions, plein de munitions, quelques armes de poing, il y avait également un petit livre de poche, Nina se demanda si elle pouvait le lire, elle leva la tête et entendit l'eau couler, elle le prit avec douceur pour ne pas l'abîmer et vit le bœuf séché. Elle prit également la nourriture pour manger pendant qu'elle lirait.

Seulement, à peine eut-elle ouvert le livre qu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas qu'un simple roman. C'était des notes, des choses que Sam avait écrit. Elle se mit à rougir quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la première phrase du cahier mais ne purent se détacher des lignes, pour la première fois, elle pouvait réellement comprendre le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

 _Aujourd'hui, les stations ont peur. Chacune à son propre danger. La mort rode encore une fois prête à frapper. J'écris légèrement parce que je sais que je vais m'en aller d'ici peu de Rijskaya, les morts se réveillent, ils sont en colère, ils prennent possession des tunnels, on les entend mais on ne les voit pas. J'en ai eu la preuve lorsque la faction de VDNKh est venue pour poser les fils de communication. Certains seraient devenus fous dans le tunnel reliant nos deux stations, seul un, prénommé Artyom n'aurait pas été atteint. Je me demande bien ce qu'à ce jeune homme de si spécial pour que les tunnels le choisissent._

 _J'ai également entendu dire que VDNKh était en proie à des mutants bien étranges et propres à leur station. « Les noirs », c'est ainsi qu'ils les appellent, ce sont des êtres noirs comme la suie qui font régner la terreur, littéralement,. Ils auraient trois pattes, seraient rapides et pour les tuer, on devrait leur mettre une balle dans la tête. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie pour le reste du métro, mais en tout cas, rien de bon._

 _J'ai croisé Hunter qui m'a dit qu'il irait parler à Soukhoï pour trouver un moyen d'aider la station. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait l'intention de faire exploser la connexion entre Botanitcheskiy Sad et VDNKh pour stopper cette invasion, j'espère seulement qu'il ne se fera pas tuer._

Nina frissonna en lisant ses quelques lignes, le métro allait plus mal que ce que ses habitants ne laissaient paraître. Elle voulut fermer le cahier se disant qu'elle en avait trop lu et qu'elle avait violé la vie privée du stalker. Seulement, en le refermant un peu trop brusquement, une photo jaunis en sortie.

Cette photo représentait une femme d'une trentaine d'année avec un garçon et une fille qui fêtait un anniversaire, il y avait un gâteau avec des bougies dessus. Les trois souriaient et avaient l'air heureux ensemble. Elle retourna la photo pour voir s'il y avait une description et lut « _anniversaire 2010 – Mikhaïl et Svetlana Tretyakova_ »

Elle comprit que Mikhaïl était le frère de Sam, leur ressemblance était frappante, cependant qui était cette petite fille ?

Soudain, la réalité la frappa brusquement, et si ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pendant tant d'années ? Il avait clairement dit que les femmes vivaient difficilement ici bas, et si ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais vu le stalker avec une barbe, même minime, le peu de fois qu'elle l'avait croisé et même lorsqu'ils étaient partis. La plupart des hommes avaient une barbe dans le tunnel, il était rare de pouvoir se faire une beauté dans le métro.

Et si en fait, Sam n'était pas Sam mais Svetlana, une femme qui se cachait ? L'attitude du stalker pourtant ne laissait rien de suspect dans son attitude.

 _Je n'ai pas toujours été Sam le stalker depuis que nous vivons dans le métro..._

Ces paroles résonnaient, elle ne savait pas si elle devait en parler ou non à « Sam » ou Svetlana, si il ou elle apprenait qu'elle avait fouillé dans ses notes, il ou elle ne voudrait clairement plus de Nina dans ces pattes.

Elle rangea le cahier et la photo là où elle l'avait trouvé avant de s'allonger dans le lit. Son compagnon de route était décidément plein de secret.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit de fatigue sans s'en rendre compte.

- _Tu as abandonnée cette station Nina..._

 _Quelqu'un ne cessait de répéter cette phrase encore et encore alors qu'elle essayait de dormir, mais à peine commençait-elle à sommeiller que la personne reprenait l'empêchant de se reposer._

 _Elle finit par être agacée et décida d'ouvrir les yeux et de partir à la recherche de celle qui n'arrêtait pas de l'interrompre dans sa sieste. Elle ouvrit sa tente et passa sa tête à travers la toile comme pour chercher d'où provenait cette voix._

 _La station était vide et obscure, les autres tentes autour d'elle étaient fermées et laissaient supposer que personne ne semblait entendre cette voix, hormis elle._

 _-Tu as fui comme une lâche alors que nous avions besoin de toi..._

 _Une autre voix prit le relai bien plus forte que la précédente. Elle frissonna, ces deux voix lui étaient familières mais elle ne savait plus à qui elles appartenaient. Elle sortit de sa tente et trembla de froid. Elle aperçut au loin un feu qui crépitait, elle s'y approcha supposant que les voix venaient de là-bas, sinon d'où ?_

 _Une fois assez proche du feu, elle fut surprise de voir Sam accompagné du petit garçon et de la petite fille qui chantait une comptine pour enfant. Elle reconnut les paroles et l'air, il s'agissait de « Deux oies joyeuses »._

 _ **L'une grise et l'autre blanche, elles se sont cachées !  
Mamie crie : "Mes oies sont disparues !"  
L'une grise et l'autre blanche, elles sont disparues.**_

 _Ils répétaient sans cesse ces trois paroles. Quand elle s'approcha de Sam, dont elle ne distingua pas le visage, il se retourna brusquement, les yeux vitreux et s'exclama sur un ton rauque._

 _-Les morts se réveillent..._

 _Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, les deux voix qui l'avaient réveillé reprirent la parole et hurlèrent en même temps :_

 _-Tu nous as abandonné !_

Nina se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un cauchemar, elle pouvait encore entendre la comptine des deux enfants qui chantaient. Elle était essoufflée et en sueur. Un frisson la parcourut quand elle vit Sam qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Si tu veux te rafraîchir les idées, tu peux aller te laver, je vais parlé à Choura, dit-il en se levant.

Le ton rauque était le même que dans son rêve ce qui la fit frissonner une nouvelle fois.

-Sam ! Attends ! S'écria-t-elle brusquement faisant arrêter le stalker. J'ai... J'ai lu tes notes, je suis désolé... J'ai vu une photo de ton frère et de toi et... J'ai compris...

-Si ta question est : Suis-je une femme ? Oui, félicitation, tu as été la première personne à le découvrir après des années !

Sam ne parut pas le moindre du monde contrarié ou énervé, ce qui fut un soulagement pour Nina.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda Nina en baissant la tête.

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais, peut-être que j'ai volontairement mis mes notes à ta disposition pour que tu comprennes, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

C'est sur ces paroles que Svetlana laissa Nina pour aller discuter avec Choura sous l'identité de ce Sam. Elle fut encore plus impressionnée et se dit alors que la femme avec qui elle voyageait était vraiment une personne forte d'esprit.


	5. Chapter 5

_Vivre terrée_

Nina avait perdu le décompte du temps, l'eau qui ruisselait sur sa peau était apaisante. Surtout après un tel cauchemar. Elle passa le jet d'eau sur ses cheveux sales en lâchant un doux soupir.

Puis, ne voulant pas gaspiller l'eau plus que ça, elle la coupa avant de s'emparer du gel douche et du shampoing que Sam, enfin, Svetlana lui avait laissé. Intérieurement, la jeune fille la remerciait grandement pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté en si peu de temps.

Profitant de sa première douche depuis des jours, un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Prise dans un élan de bonheur, elle se mit à chantonner. Nina avait toujours bien chanté, sa mère adorait l'écouter.

Son coeur se serra à cette pensée, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à eux depuis son départ précipité. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à fredonner la comptine si singulière de son cauchemar.

La réalité la rattrapa bien vite lorsqu'elle coupa l'eau pour de bon. Observant son corps dans le miroir poussiéreux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était assez maigre. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se sentir stupide, elle pensait survivre en dehors de sa station avec une maigreur comme la sienne. Surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement appris à se battre. C'était pitoyable d'être parti sur un coup de tête, et pourtant, aussi pitoyable que cela paraissait, elle ne regrettait pas.

Sa peau était si blanche que pendant un instant elle se trouvait cadavérique. La seule chose qu'elle aimait chez elle était ses cheveux. Elle avait dû les attacher et les cacher sous une casquette pour avoir l'air plus masculine. Nina avait tellement peu l'habitude de les voir si propre qu'elle en profita pour passer sa main à travers ses fines mèches blondes.

Elle finit par s'habiller avec des vêtements propres avant de laver les sales. Cela lui passerait le temps en attendant que Svetlana revienne. Sans trop l'expliquer, Nina se sentait plus à l'aise à l'idée de savoir qu'elle voyageait avec une femme. Même si Sam restait Svetlana et Svetlana restait Sam, le simple fait de se dire que Svetlana était là la rassurait.

Finalement au bout de une heure, toujours pas de trace de la femme. Nina décida alors d'aller se balader dans la station, après tout, elle semblait assez petite. Ce serait difficile de s'y perdre.

Descendant les escaliers faiblement éclairés, la jeune fille se faufila à travers l'étroit couloir avant de se retrouver dans la station pour de bon. Il y avait peu de monde, mais c'était agréable. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de marchands pour crier des sottises en tout genre.

En revanche, quelque chose frappa la jeune fille. Les habitants la regardaient bizarrement comme si elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

 _Ils ont peur que je dévoile aux autres que la station est encore debout_ , pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur. Elle les comprenait, Nina s'était souvent sentie de la sorte en voyant un membre de La Hanse débarquer à Rijskaya.

Elle s'approcha d'un petit bar qui semblait assez vide. Le serveur semblait s'ennuyer profondément. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, il lui lança un sourire se disant que quelqu'un venait enfin s'asseoir.

—Je te sers quoi gamin ! Un whisky ? Bière ? Vodka ?

Nina, qui toujours pas habituée à être dans la peau d'un garçon, mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il parlait à elle.

—Euh... Vodka... dit-elle ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, elle qui n'avait jamais réellement goûté à l'alcool par le passé.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste et Nina s'installa ne sachant trop comment interagir avec lui sans être démasquée. Le barman lui servit alors son verre de vodka pur et posa la bouteille juste à côté d'elle pensant que son client voudrait se resservir.

—Alors ! Sammy a enfin de la compagnie ? S'exclama-t-il en s'appuyant sur le bord du bar désirant enfin discuter avec quelqu'un qui venait d'ailleurs.

Nina se retint de rire en entendant un tel surnom si peu avantageux. Elle lui lança un léger sourire avant de lui répondre.

—Sammy a enfin un compagnon de route, en effet... répondit-elle en rigolant.

—T'en as de la chance bordel, je donnerais tout pour me tirer de ce trou... soupira-t-il en perdant son air ravi.

Nina fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas un tel désir. Le barman comprit immédiatement que son client était perplexe.

—Mais pourtant, c'est si calme et si paisible... Vous avez des appartements ! Il n'y a pas de guerre !Cet endroit est fabuleux ! S'exclama Nina complètement ahuri.

Le jeune homme fit une grimace avant de désigner le monde autour d'eux.

—Ouais, tout est bien ici... Pas de guerre, personne pour nous faire chier... commença-t-il à dire avant de poursuivre, Regardes autour de toi Dmitri, tout le monde se connaît, on est isolé de tout, on va finir par manquer de ressources dans un lieu si coupé du monde... J'ai jamais rien vu d'autres que cet endroit et je peux pas me tirer parce qu'il faut le pass pour ouvrir la porte... Si jamais on avait un réel problème, comme la maladie ou des mutants, personne ne serait au courant de notre existence. On disparaîtrait comme on a vécu... comme des rats...

La première chose qui choqua Nina fut qu'il connaissait déjà son « identité », puis après réflexion, elle se dit alors que les ragots avaient dû fuser. Puis, elle porta son attention sur la petite station. Il était vrai qu'on y faisait vite le tour, il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir, peu de commerces, et surtout, les habitants vivaient ensemble depuis des décennies se connaissant les uns des autres. Et puis, le barman avait raison, aucun d'eux ne pouvait s'échapper. C'est endroit était un faux paradis, ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait jusqu'au jour où ils manqueraient de tout ce qu'ils avaient eu. Nina eut un pincement au cur à cette pensée.

—Aller, bois ton verre ! Dit-il en voulant changer de sujet de conversation.

Nina observa son verre tout en appréhendant. Sentant le regard du jeune homme, elle but d'une traite son verre, elle manqua de s'étouffer tant c'était fort. Le barman partit dans un fou rire à en pleurer. Lorsqu'il se remit, il tapa sur l'épaule de Dmitri avant d'enchaîner.

—Je savais que tu étais pas trop alcool ! Dis-toi que je t'entraîne pour Sam ! Continua-t-il de rire, Ce type a la meilleure descente que j'ai jamais vu...

Nina grogna pour montrer son mécontentement avant de se dire qu'elle avait peut-être trop errer en dehors de l'appartement et que Sam ne tarderait pas à revenir. Elle avait peut-être passé cinq heures à se balader dont une heure à ce bar à discuter de tout et de rien avec le barman qui l'écoutait avec des yeux ébahis. Elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait sur le métro, même si elle en savait peu.

Se décidant enfin à retourner chez Svetlana, elle pressa le pas se disant que la femme voudrait partir tôt. C'est en entrant dans l'appartement qu'une surprise l'attendait.

Svetlana était avachie sur le canapé complètement endormie. Au début, Nina pensait qu'elle était épuisée, mais c'est en s'approchant qu'elle se rendit compte que la femme empestait l'alcool.

—Svetlana ! Ça va ?! Se précipita la jeune fille en secouant son bras inquiète de la voir dans cet état, à moitié déshabillée, à moitié comateuse.

Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas si endormie que ça puisque la stalker poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Elle maugréa quelques paroles avant de se retourner pour qu'on la laisse dormir en paix.

—Mais... Quand est-ce-qu'on part ? Poursuivit Nina qui n'avait pas perdu de vue leur quête.

Pour toute réponse, Svetlana tendit son bras grossièrement affichant une montre.

—Demain dès l'aube... murmura-t-elle d'un râle.

—Hein ? Mais c'est quand demain dès l'aube ? Demanda la jeune fille qui se disait qu'il n'y avait plus de matin ni de soir depuis des années.

—5h du matin...

Nina s'approcha de la montre pour lire l'heure, elle faillit s'étouffer en s'apercevant qu'il serait cinq heure d'ici trois heures. Vu l'état dans lequel était la stalker, elle pensait que c'était impossible pour elle de se lever. Pourtant, plus rien ne l'étonnait avec une telle compagnie.

La jeune fille entreprit alors d'aller se coucher également, elle prit soin de mettre une couverture sur sa compagne qui dormait à point fermé. En l'installant confortablement, elle se rendit compte que le même carnet qu'elle avait pris quelques heures plus tôt venait de tomber par terre. Elle résista tant bien que mal pour ne pas le lire. Elle le mit sur la table en face du canapé pour ne pas que Svetlana ne le perde puis partit se coucher sur le lit.

Mais impossible de dormir, c'était comme si son organisme lui disait qu'elle avait assez dormi malgré le verre d'alcool qu'elle avait pris. Et puis, le carnet sobstinait cruellement, c'était comme s'il l'appelait. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle alluma la lampe à huile avant de s'y approcher à pas de loup.

Une heure était passée et Svetlana dormait toujours à point fermé.

S'emparant des notes, elle repartit dans le lit pour s'empresser de le lire. Sans trop savoir pourquoi les notes du stalker lobstinait.

Ouvrant soigneusement la page où elle s'était arrêtée, elle trouva un passage sur une de ses sorties dehors.

 _Le monde en haut est toujours aussi vivant, j'ai croisé des stalkers en direction de la Grande Bibliothèque. Ils sont encore en train de chercher ce foutu livre. Personnellement, je pense qu'il serait mieux de laisser le Livre hors de portée des hommes. Il n'apporterait que plus de guerres et de malheurs. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir quitté Polis, cette cité a beau être belle, ce n'est qu'une utopie dirigés par les brahmanes. En tout cas, j'étais soulagé de reconnaître le signal des stalkers._

 _Au loin, le Kremlin me faisait toujours de l'oeil, il m'appelait, et moi, j'avais l'horrible envie d'y aller. C'est pour ça que je choisis mes jours lorsque je fais des expéditions extérieures, étant donné qu'il m'arrive parfois d'y aller seul, je n'ai pas envie qu'à cause d'une de mes névroses je décide d'en finir et de me fourrer dans ce stupide tombeau._

C'était tout ce qui était écrit sur sa dernière exploration, il n'y en avait pas d'autres. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas ce qu'entendait Svetlana en parlant du Kremlin qui lui faisait de l'oeil, après tout, elle pouvait y aller à sa guise ? Nina poursuivit alors en tournant quelques pages avant de se retrouver sur un passage concernant Rijskaya.

 _Rijskaya brille de milles feux, comme d'habitude. J'aimerais dire que ça me fait un bien fou de rentrer chez moi après tant de galères, mais c'est faux. Je me sens toujours comme une étrangère même dans ma station. En même temps, n'est-ce-pas ce que j'ai cherché ? C'est ce que j'ai désiré pendant longtemps, fuir mes crimes en étant qu'un simple inconnu, mais finalement, je ne pourrais jamais fuir qui je suis. J'en reviens toujours au même point de départ._

Nina se sentit soudain mal-à-l'aise lorsqu'elle comprit que Svetlana était une personne qui souffrait de sa solitude. Elle n'était pas en train de lire des rapports, elle lisait un recueil de sentiments. Tournant encore les pages pour trouver quelques choses de plus neutres, elle tomba sur une page où l'écrivaine parlait d'elle.

 _J'ai accepté que cette gamine m'accompagne, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi. Je repense encore aux mots que Blokov m'a dit... Peut-être que j'ai peur de mourir seule sans personne pour dire quelques mots sur moi après ma mort. Enfin, quelque chose d'autre que Sam le Stalker qui vagabonde partout._

 _Ah Blokov...Dire que ado tu me faisais peur... Et maintenant, tu es bien un des seuls que je supporte parmi toutes les stations réunies._

 _Je ne sais même pas si cette fille va survivre en dehors de sa station, mais après tout, moi aussi je suis passée par là... Pourtant, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir coupable de l'avoir entraîné dans mon tourment lorsque nous étions dans la station abandonnée... Vivre dans la peau de ce Sam me sort de mes tourments, mais la vraie Svetlana continue de sombrer jusqu'au jour où elle ne pourra plus aller plus bas._

Svetlana venait donc de Rijskaya ? Elle n'avait pas précisé de quelle station elle venait lorsqu'elle lui avait brièvement raconté son passé. Nina se sentit stupide, après tout, elle avait laissé assez d'indices pour lui faire comprendre. D'ailleurs, pourquoi laissait-elle autant d'indices alors qu'elle n'avait jamais rien laissé derrière elle. Parce qu'elle avait peur de mourir seule ? Si elle savait qu'elle était autre chose que Sam le Stalker, elle avait aidé tant de monde sans s'en rendre compte... Et puis, ses histoires de névroses et de tourments, Nina commençait à comprendre enfin pourquoi Svetlana était si à l'aise dans la peau de Sam.

Le dernier paragraphe parlait de Sretenskiy Boulvar, il semblait plus qu'inquiétant et la jeune fille repensa au barman et à son désir de partir. Tout prenait son sens.

 _Sretenskiy Boulvar s'est assombrie. Et dire que je pensais qu'elle ne serait pas affectée... J'avais horriblement tort._

 _Le mal qui abrite cette station cachée de tous est surtout présent chez les habitants. J'ai discuté avec quelques personnes. Beaucoup ressentent le désir de s'en aller, elles ne veulent plus vivre terrée, et pourtant, elles sont loin de connaître les guerres. Je me demande si le mal qui a frappé Tourguenevskaya ne s'abat pas sur Sretenskiy Boulvar, après tout, ses deux stations sont voisines._

 _Choura m'a expliqué que les ressources s'épuisaient lentement. En passant par Polis, j'en profiterais pour leur ramener quelques vivres. Mais cela signifie que je devrais retourner en haut, je ne sais pas encore si Nina va m'accompagner, je ne sais pas quel endroit et le plus dangereux entre Polis et Dehors. Ce sera peut-être l'occasion de refaire une sortie avec ce bon vieux Melnik. Je me demande toujours pourquoi il n'est pas parti lui aussi. Après tout, lui aussi se méfie de Polis plus que tout, bien plus que moi._

Nina ferma les yeux un instant, elle se sentait d'un coup accablée et impuissante. Les stations se mourraient et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle espérait tellement que quelqu'un trouve la solution, pourtant, elle avait bien compris que c'était le résultat de la fatalité humaine.

Au bout d'un moment à rester dans cette position, elle entendit des rires dans le couloir. Elle ouvrit les yeux en sursaut en regardant autour d'elle d'un air désemparé.

Elle déposa soigneusement le carnet sur le lit avant de se lever doucement. Si quelqu'un l'entendait, elle ne pourrait pas savoir ce qu'il se tramait. Les pieds encore en suspens dans le vide, elle entendit une nouvelle fois ses rires enfantins.

—Svetlana ? Tu entends ça ? Dit-elle dans un murmure assourdissant.

De la condensation s'échappa de sa bouche, elle se rendit compte d'un coup qu'il faisait horriblement froid. Svetlana ne répondit rien, peut-être comatait-elle encore ?

Se décidant enfin à se lever, elle empoigna la lampe à huile avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un pas lourd. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des films. Elle se faisait certainement des films. Ce n'était que des enfants qui rigolaient après tout ?

A mi-chemin, elle se rendit compte que Svetlana avait disparu. Étrange, se dit-elle. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se dirigea vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir curieuse de savoir qui se trouvait derrière.

Le couloir n'était pas éclairé, elle dût tendre son bras pour éclairer devant elle. Seulement, elle ne vit rien.

 _Ils ont du partir_... pensa-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Soudain, en se retournant, elle sentit quelque chose de glacé sur sa gorge. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant de se muer en un masque de peur. Svetlana était juste en face d'elle, les pupilles complètement noires, l'air menaçante et prête à tuer Nina.

—Svetlana... C'est moi... Nina... articula tant bien que mal la jeune fille n'osant pas bouger sous peine de faire un faux mouvement.

La femme ne répondit rien et continua d'avancer jusqu'à la plaquer sur le mur. Nina respirait difficilement, elle ne comprenait plus la situation.

—Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais fait une telle chose. J'étais complètement désemparée. La seule chose qui comptait était ma survie, si je les laissais faire, je mourrais. Alors, je les ai tué.

Nina détourna le regard quelques secondes pour voir qui parlait à la place de Svetlana toujours menaçante. C'était Sam en train d'écrire sur son bureau, il ne semblait pas prêter attention à la situation. Doucement, il leva les yeux en leur direction.

—Je les ai tué. L'une à disparue, l'autre est morte.

Au moment où Nina sentit l'arme blanche prête à rentrer dans sa carotide, quelque chose la poussa à la renverse.

Elle tomba de son lit complètement prise d'une brusque quinte de toux comme si tout avait été réel. Elle mit un certain temps à réaliser que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'elle était dans l'abri de fortune avec Svetlana habillée en Sam prête à partir.

—Une fois, ça passe, deux fois, un peu moins tu sais ça ? S'exclama celle-ci d'un ton complètement neutre.

Nina baissa les yeux comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Svetlana ne prononça pas un mot en plus et laissa la jeune fille se préparer. Ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas facile à vivre, la route pour Polis promettait d'être un long périple.


End file.
